


Easter Eggs

by delublue



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Chocolate, F/M, Fluff, featuring Legends as children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23944333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delublue/pseuds/delublue
Summary: Barry Allen finds himself in an easter egg hunt devised by his co-teacher (and not-so-secret crush) Caitlin Snow.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44
Collections: Snowbarry Spot Discord Server - April Minibang





	Easter Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SnowbarrySpot April Minibang 2020  
> Prompt is an image of colored eggs
> 
> Moodboard by [purpleyin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin)
> 
> Enjoy!

The incessant chatter of children fades out as he focuses on her explanation, trying to replicate the way she connects the two ever so carefully, like removing a bullet from an internal organ.

"- like that, see?" Right, focus. Barry tries it out himself, holding a half chocolate eggshell on each hand and slowly, carefully, sticking them together to close.

And then it breaks. "Damn it." He sighs, but she just chuckles at his clumsiness. 

Caitlin takes another mold out, with new shells for him to break, probably. She places the special toy capsules they bought on one half and starts to close the eggs again. Watching her intently, Barry sneaks a bite of the shells that he broke.

_It's actually really good._

"Miss Snow, can I have some chocolate?" Young Zari has silently crept to their table to whisper her question, while all the other kids are still busy with their activity.

Alarm flashes by his face, but it was Caitlin who calmly explains to Zari, "These are for tomorrow, remember?"

"Yeah, but why did Mister Allen eat one?" Having the temper of a five-year-old, Zari yells, prompting everyone in the class to notice.

"Can I have chocolate too?" Gary raises his hand, as well as the other kids. Caitlin takes a glance at her accused co-teacher, licking his fingers off of evidence.

"Barry," she chides, and addresses her class, "What Mister Allen did is bad, okay? He did not follow the instructions, which is why tomorrow, he won't have any Easter eggs anymore."

For effect, Barry frowns in front of the children. "I'm sorry, Miss Snow."

"You'll get all the chocolate you want tomorrow, but now, pack your bags, come on. The bus is here!" 

Barry sneaks another chocolate shell but his co-teacher slaps his hand. Whoops.

"Eat it after they're gone!" She commands, so he mouthed a 'Sorry' back.

* * *

Caitlin Snow strictly follows a schedule. Not to sound like a stalker, but after working with her for almost six months now, he already knows her routine. She always goes home at exactly five in the afternoon.

And it's already 5:10.

He rushes back to her classroom and finds her there, still hunched over the table, carefully sticking the eggshells together. 

She's wearing the apron he bought her for Secret Santa last Christmas, which really does look good on her. 'World's Best Teacher', the apron read and he had painted a small snowflake on it, just to make it more personal.

He never did tell her it was from him, though.

'Man up, Barry.' While Caitlin is still focused on her task, he preps himself up to come to talk to her again, the way he usually does. It makes him talk to her, greet her, or smile at her, but whenever she responds, his brain just shuts down.

'Pretty. Sweet. Nice. Perfect. Beautiful.' Those are the only things his brain supplies. Damnit. 

He clears his throat as he knocks on her classroom door, "Hey, need some help?"

"No!" she answers way too quickly, and clarifies, "No thanks. I got it. Don't you need to go home?"

But Barry drops his bag on one of the chairs, making his way to her table again. He sees her frantically reorganizing the contents of the table.

"It's fine."  
"I'm fine too, Barry."  
"Really?"

She nods, and it kinda hurt his pride that even his patented puppy dog eyes and pout did not work on her. 

"Last chance, are you sure you don't need any help?"

It's his favorite smile of hers, the one she does when a kid does something stupid and yet so adorable. A mix of a sigh and a smile that just makes him want to do stupid things to make her smile like that again.

"See you tomorrow, Mister Allen."

* * *

The CC Metro also has a schedule. At five-thirty, it passes near the school. The next bus will arrive after an hour. Barry could've ridden the five-thirty bus, but he wanted to wait.

He misses the random talks they have while waiting for their buses. Her bus passes at around 6 and she always makes him ride the five-thirty bus. 

But this time, the five-thirty bus passes without picking up any passengers.

The six pm bus is arriving, just as he hears someone running. He hears someone scream wait, a girl, but he still cannot figure out who it is. Maybe he really needs glasses.

"Please wait a moment, someone's running to catch you." He says to the bus driver, who just nods. When he looks back to the running woman, he was surprised to see that it was Caitlin.

"Thank you!" She wheezes, holding on to his shoulder as she tries to catch her breath. 

"Yeah, uh, anytime," he stammers, because he has never been this close to her that he can see droplets of sweat falling from her forehead and why does he think that's still pretty?

The hand on his shoulder squeezes even tighter as she looks at his eyes directly, "Don't be late for the egg hunt tomorrow, okay?"

Oh boy, he could write sonnets and research papers on how pretty her eyes looked at that time, and her smile, and her face, and oh she left. The bus left. 

_What did she say again? Ah, don't be late._

* * *

He's late. 

He's always late. But this is the one time she said not to be, and he just failed. Wrappers of chocolate litter all over the schoolyard, while all the kids are already inside their classrooms. 

_Good going, Barry._

He passes her classroom, hoping for some sort of apology via eye contact, but she's very busy helping Sara use scissors. His class would do their own egg hunt tomorrow, and he already bought toy eggs for that. It was a far cry from her handmade chocolate ones, but it was all he could manage.

And now that he's late, all he can do is wait for the break or some other time when he could talk to her.

_Being alone in the faculty room is boring._

He opens his cabinet to grade some papers but finds an egg on top of them. Painted yellow, he takes it off its container and discovers that it was a chocolate egg.

_Guess I still get my chocolate egg_

Upon breaking it, a piece of paper falls down as well.

> **I knew it was you who helped me when I got drunk during the Christmas party.  
>  That was very sweet of you, and I never got to thank you.**

  
Chocolate stained hands hold the paper, not believing what's written, or who it is from. Barry knows her handwriting, Barry knows she was the only teacher who did the chocolate eggs, and most of all, Barry knows what she was talking about.

The teachers had a karaoke Christmas party last year, and Caitlin, being the newest one, got goaded into drinking more. Everyone was pretty drunk at that time, but he wanted to remember that night, so he had drunk less.

He ended up helping everyone home, including her, even staying when she requested it. But when they all return to school, she said that her memory is all fuzzy and he did not have the courage to tell her the truth.

_Maybe I need more courage_

But there's more message at the back of the paper.

> **The next one can be found where volcanoes erupt**

  
_Volcanoes, hmm, volcanoes, where can I find - the science experiment volcanoes! _Barry runs to the laboratory where all the kids' experiment volcanoes are stored. Most of them are still incomplete because the experiments will start next week.__

__He looks at each volcano, hoping to find another piece of paper. Instead, he finds a red egg that was sitting in one of the volcano's crater. _Another chocolate egg,_ he grins.__

> __**I also knew that you were my Secret Santa. Thanks for the apron, it was really pretty.  
>  Why do you always do stuff for me and not admit it? Some sort of superhero? :)** _ _

  
_  
_  
_Oh, Caitlin, I was no superhero, just super scared. If only you knew just how strongly I felt about you. And how much I malfunction whenever you're near._   
_   
_

__The back of the paper reads,__

> __**You think it's over? How about checking near one of the rollers?** _ _

  
_  
_  
_Rollers? Like roller skates?_   
_   
_

__Barry has to think hard for this one for he does not understand the clue. _What rollers? Rollers from a conveyor belt? The school does not have any roller skates or conveyor belts.__ _

__He looks around the empty rooms, hoping that he could answer the riddle. The school is not that big, having no more than ten rooms. He could check every single one to find colorful eggs._ _

___Wait, that's it! Color!_ _ _

__Barry smacks himself in the forehead. Paint rollers! Immediately, he makes his way to the janitor closet, where most of the supplies were. To his surprise, there are no paint rollers there, just mops and other cleaning supplies._ _

___Wait, his class painted the walls of his room last week. They used paint rollers._ _ _

__So he rushes back to his classroom, but midway through it backtracks because all the paint materials that they used have been transferred to the art room. He remembers it because Caitlin helped him clean up, even making a pyramid out of the paint cans they used._ _

__And there it is, on top of the paint can pyramid that they did, a blue egg with just the same shade as the snowflake he painted on her apron. _Her attention to detail is just impeccable.__ _

__He's not going to lie, he wishes there are a lot of these because her chocolates are the best. But realistically, he knows it might be the last one because she did not have a lot of time yesterday afternoon._ _

___If he knew she was setting up this surprise, he would have stopped insisting he help her yesterday. But that wouldn't be much of a surprise, would it?_ _ _

> __**You thought you were being good at hiding your feelings but  
>  you're actually very transparent. Adorable, but frustrating.**_  
>  _  
> 

  


__Barry snorts at that. Apparently, he's not the only one frustrated. _Gee, thanks. At least he's adorable.___

> __**The last egg you'll get is at the place where we first met.** _ _

  
_  
_He smiles while pocketing the paper, walking down the halls to go outside. Passing by her classroom, he sees her looking outside, and by the slump of her shoulders, probably biting her lip in anxiety._   
_

___You're not the only one attentive with details, Miss Snow._ _ _

__One kid has noticed him at the door, standing up to tell their teacher. He catches Ray's eyes and shushes him, making his way to where he's supposed to be going._ _

__To where she's looking at, waiting for him to show up._ _

__The schoolyard._ _

* * *

__He remembers it well, the first time they met. It was the start of the school year and he was running late. She was behind the stage, waiting to be introduced by the principal, where he was also trying to sneak into._ _

__"Hi, are you also a new teacher?" She asked.  
"Ah, no, I'm just late." He replied without even looking at her. Barry took a peek into the stage, not finding a way to sneak in._ _

__Of course, his clumsiness makes an appearance as well, knocking over one of the potted plants on the side. As he fumbled with it, trying to set the broken pot right again, he heard her trying to stifle her laughter._ _

__That's when he got to look at her._ _

__"Uh hi. Sorry. I'm late, and not new, and um, you're new so, yeah. Hi, I'm Barry Allen."  
"Caitlin Snow, do you need some help with that?"_ _

* * *

__The broken pot is still there, with a rainbow-colored hand-painted egg.__

> __**I thought I was being transparent, but I guess I needed to be more direct** _ _

  
_  
_That was what the paper said, which confused Barry. _Transparent? Does that mean she wasn't just being nice to him? That she might feel the same way too?__   
_

__He flips the paper for more instructions but reads a very direct message instead.__

> __**One last chance, Barry Allen.**  
>  **Ask me out or I'll do it myself.** _ _

_  
_

* * *

__As the bell rang throughout the school, he dashes into her classroom, panting as he almost slipped while entering her door._ _

__"Anything I can help you with, Mister Allen?" She has a twinkle on her eyes, with that same fond smile for when he did something dumb and adorable._ _

__"Yes," he pants, trying to catch his breath, "I say yes, to what you wrote. And sorry, for, you know, being late. But I got the message, loud and clear. Direct."_ _

__"Good," she said, stepping closer to his space, "do you have any questions for me, then?"_ _

__"No. Yes. I'm saying yes. If you do."  
"If I do what?"_ _

__Oh. Oh, she's toying with him. He can see it now. This is very frustrating, just how close they are and how much he wants to kiss her and he knows she does too._ _

__Except they're in class and there are kids who are probably looking at them right now._ _

__"If you," he trails, taking a glance at the kids who are busy coloring, "if you ask me out. I say yes. If you do. Want to. Ask me out. Right? iftherearenokidsiwouldkissyourightnow"_ _

__But all he got is squeeze on his bicep, an amused smile, and Caitlin Snow stepping back to give them more space._ _

__"Maybe later?"_ _

__Yeah, he can wait._ _

**Author's Note:**

> First-ever Ao3 fic yay! 
> 
> find me on tumblr @/oojei


End file.
